


Balancing the Relationship

by PepperSoniRoni



Series: JonDami Week 2021 [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Super Sons (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Damian Wayne Needs Love, Damian Wayne Needs a Hug, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Good Sibling Jason Todd, Humor, Jealous Damian Wayne, Jealousy, M/M, Misunderstandings, POV Damian Wayne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29726373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepperSoniRoni/pseuds/PepperSoniRoni
Summary: Two boyfriends and a Cat. How does one go about ensuring there is no jealously? No Hard feelings? That's what Damian attempts to find out.For JonDami Week Day 2: High School | truth or dare |jealous
Relationships: Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne, Jonathan Samuel Kent/Damian Wayne, Roy Harper/Koriand'r/Jason Todd
Series: JonDami Week 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182911
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39
Collections: Jondami Week 2021





	Balancing the Relationship

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta-ed, all mistakes are my own  
>   
> (Sorry it's late!)

“Are you going to give my cat back any time soon, Jonathan?” Damian asked from the doorway.

Jon glanced up from where he was stroking Alfred the Cat and watching TV. The pet was purring contentedly and his head was petted softly - in just the way he liked it. His eyes were closed halfway, another sign of bliss, and he gently swatted at Jon’s leg.

“I don’t know,” Jon said, “He’s awfully comfortable right now, and I’d hate to move him.”

Damian raised a single eyebrow towards his boyfriend, but then sighed and walked out of the room. Jon had a point, Alfred the Cat was a noble animal who deserved whatever attention he could get. Damian had told Jon the same thing multiple times before.

“Let’s go, Titus,” He said to his dog, who was lounging around by the door. Damian grabbed the leash and got the great dane ready for a walk.

They made their way out of the apartment that Damian and and Jon shared in the nicer area of Gotham. It had been a gift from Bruce for Damian’s 21 birthday, a year after he and Jon had gotten together. 

Down the stairs, into the lobby, out the door, and they were out on the street. It was the middle of a regular cloudy day outside, nothing out of the ordinary. Damian breathed out and relaxed as he and Titus went around their normal route between the shops and apartment buildings. The smog was always a dull worry in the back of Damian’s mind, but even that couldn’t take away from his enjoyment of a walk with his dog. The only thing that could possibly make it better was if Jon was with him.

“We don’t require Jonathan, do we Tutus?” Damian asked his dog as they looped around a BatBurger.

Tutus barked in what Damian decided to assume was agreement, and Damian nodded.

“Of course, you are right as always.”

Out of the corner of his eye, Damian could see a splash of yellow across the dull canvas that was this section of Gotham. He turned slightly to make out his brother, Duke, mid patrol.

The Signal was swinging off one of the highrise buildings just a block away, coming up to land on the next roof. He paused at the top, and looked in Damian’s direction. The day time bat lifted one gloved hand to his forehead in a salute, then whipped around and continued on his way.

Damian tried and failed to hide a small smile from his face. Curse Duke and his telescopic vision. Damian didn't want to be noticed at the moment. Or… that’s what he was telling himself.

“At least someone acknowledges us,” Damian sighed to Tutus. “Let’s go, boy. We need to pick up some cilantro for the falafel tonight.”

*****

The next day, Damian was putting together some breakfast for him and Jon in the kitchen. It was early in the morning, barely six am, but Damian was eager to start their day. Today was special after all. The couple had made a pact to wake up on Saturday mornings, have a nice meal, then spend the rest of the day relaxing. 

Damian was determined to get as much time together as they possibly could before someone inevitably called about an emergency that required one, or lord forbid,  _ both  _ of them. It didn’t always happen, but the young man had a bad feeling about that day.

Damian lifted up the wooden tray that he had prepared, atop it were yogurt parfaits with the perfect amount of granola on them (He had spent a month gaging Jon’s preferred amounts and marking them down. Nothing less than perfect was acceptable.), two mugs of coffee, some milk and sugar, fruit, and other small things that they both seemed to enjoy.

“Habibi?” Damian asked, cracking the door back open slowly. He slipped his head in, trying to figure out when Jon was awake yet or not.

“Hey Dami,” was the answering greeting.

Damian opened the door fully, and walked in to find Jon had already opened the curtains and turned on the lamps for some low light. Jon was also sitting up in bed, with Alfred the Cat stretched out on his lap.

Damian smiled the tiniest bit at the warm atmosphere and sat down on the bed beside his boyfriend.

“Goodmorning,” Jon greeted as he leaned in and initiated a soft kiss. 

Damian melted into the kiss and set aside the tray so that he could run both his hands through Jon’s soft black curls. 

Jon sighed contentedly as he lifted his arms to wrap Damian into a warm embrace. Damian shifted forward, just wanting to be closer to Jon.

And then a sharp wail slashed through the comfortable air of the room like a wild animal tears through a carcass.

Domain leapt back, realising that his cat was still on Jon’s lap.

“Oh no,” Jon murmured, picking up Alfred and rocking the feline close to his chest. “You must have shifted into his tail.”

Damian frowned, and began to stroke his cat comfortingly. “I apologize, boy.” He murmured just as low as Jon.

They sat together in relative silence for a long time, Damian didn’t know how long though. He was too busy in a mix of regret and worry for his cat, and trying to figure out how to reinitiate a kiss with Jon. Together was supposed to be a day for  _ them _ and no matter how much he adored his cat, he was in desperate need for ‘physical affection’ and Dick called it. He and Jon just hadn’t had very much time together that week.

Alfred stretched out his legs, and opened his jaw wide in a yawn, and Damian let out an internal sigh of relief. Good, Alfred was finally relaxed. It wouldn’t be long before he hopped and wandered out of the room.

Fifteen minutes later, Damian had finished his breakfast, and was growing increasingly more frustrated. Why wouldn’t his cat just move? And why wasn’t Jon doing anything either?

Damian ground his teeth lightly, and was preparing to physically take his cat off the bed and set him out with Titus when a phone buzzed beside the bed.

“It’s mine,” Jon said as he reached over and picked it up. “Yes?”

Damian waited, barely contained nerves buzzing through him, for some news from his boyfriend. Maybe if he removed Alfred the Cat first, there would be less distractions? He sneaked his hands forward and was about to snatch him off of Jon’s lap when Jon stood up suddenly, casting Alfred into the sea of blankets and sheets.

“I’m so sorry, Dami!” Jon said as he tossed his phone to the side. “Kon really needs me. I have to go.”

Damian nodded slightly. “Yes, of course. Go on.”

Jon smiled slightly then was gone.

Damian sighed and leaned back into the pillows, staring at the unfinished breakfast he had prepared for Jon. Barely even touched.

“This is all your fault, you know.” Damian remarked to Alfred, who had begun cleaning himself on the bed.

“Tt.”

*****

Jason groaned as he pulled himself from Roy’s lap to reach for his phone. He answered it gruffly.

“What do you want?”

There was a beat of silence on the other end, and Jason was about to hang up when his caller spoke.

“Todd?”

Oh great, Damian was calling.

“Look, kid, whatever it is, can you make it quick?” More silence. “Damian Al Ghul Wayne, if you don’t answer me right now I’m hanging up and -”

“I require your advice. You are the only one I know of who has the … unique knowledge to aid me.”

Jason froze, not quite comprehending. Damian seemed to take this as an invitation.

“Somehow, you have managed to hold onto your pair of red heads. I wish to know how.”

Jason blinked, and ran a hand over his face. “Damian, are you asking me for relationship advice?”

In the background, Roy spit out his drink.

Damian huffed. “No need to put it so crudely, Todd. I just wish to understand how one goes about balancing a relationship with three persons. How do you avoid negative emotions? Limit strife?”

Jason was trying to breathe, trying to get a grasp on the situation. But it was just so bizarre. He was flattered and a touch proud that Damian would come to him for advice, and he was happy that he was in a place in his life that he was a good example of healthy relationships. But on the other hand… Damian was asking for relationship advice. From him. Didn’t Dick usually handle this sort of thing?

“Uh…” Jason blinked again. “First of all, boundaries and negotiation. You need to talk about your situation with the others, don’t hold back. Everyone’s opinion is important.”

He could have sworn he heard an “uhuh,” and scribbling of a pen on paper.

“Next…” Jason glanced at Roy, who looked possibly more confused than Jason himself. “You need to evaluate the relationship. Do you really want to be with these people? What’s important to you. Oh, living arrangements are important I guess.…”

“My thanks, Todd. This will provide quite a good basis for Jon and I’s future discussions of our future.”

Jason pulled the phone away and swore softly. His and Jon’s future? What the hell was going on?

“Yeah, that’s good Dami. I… wish you luck.” 

Damian thanked him, though seemed about to ask another question. Jason was trying to figure out whether he wanted to answer or not when Kori walked into the room.

“Jason, Dick is-”

Jason nodded quickly then spoke into the phone. “Look, Kid, if you need more advice, you can call me later. But Dick is about to come pick up Lian to babysit, and then it’s date night. Try again tomorrow?”

“Tt, very well Todd. I appreciated your time.”

Jason sighed in relief and set the phone aside. “Oh, hey Princess,” Jason said, turning to Kori. “Sorry to cut you off. I’m pretty sure Damian and Jon are dating someone new, ‘cause the demon just asked me for relationship advice.”

There was a sudden crash behind him, and Jason turned to find Dick standing in the doorway, eyes wide. He stood stalk still, and a travel mug was rolling on the floor by his feet, having apparently been the source of the sudden noise.

“Shit,” Jason cursed.

*****

Damian straightened the collar of his shirt in anticipation as he hovered outside the door to his and Jon’s bedroom. He had decided he wouldn’t put this off any longer, he had received Jason’s advice a mere week ago, and was a coward for not discussing the matter with his boyfriend before.

Just breathe. He had planned for this. He and Jon wouldn’t be torn apart over something so trivial… right?

Damian decided to stop thinking, as he pushed open the door and walked in.

Jon was sitting on the bed, playing with his phone as he cuddled Alfred the Cat. The kryptonian glanced up as Damian stationed himself at the foot of bed, and set his phone aside.

“What’s up, Dami? You look stiff.”

Damian clasped his hands behind his back and cleared his throat. “Jonathon.” He began, “It has come to my attention that our relationship requires boundaries. We must be acutely aware of how much space we give each other, and each other’s opinions.” he cleared his throat. “Living arrangements are also crucial.”

Jon blinked slowly. “Are you breaking up with me?”

Damian looked aghast. “What? Of course not! I merely wish to discuss with you a matter of great importance to me.”

Jon nodded. “Oh… okay? What is it?”

Damian swallowed. “Do you like my cat more than me?”

“I-” Jon huffed out a laugh. “Dami, what?”

Damian frowned. “Recently, you have been cutting off our time together in favor of spending time with Alfred. You seem to believe his needs are more important than my own. I understand that I am a warrior bred to have a heart of stone, so I am unbothered by this. But… you used to take more pleasure in smothering me with physical affection.”

Jon frowned in concentration before his confusion lifted. “Oh.”

Damian nodded. “So? I believe the first order of business is deciding who gets primary custody of Alfred. I, of course, shall put in my claim. Though you are welcome to as well. Perhaps a schedule of interaction times would be fruitful. Sectioning our apartment will also work. I have taken the liberty of obtaining a scientific report of the amount of attention cats need and -”

“Damian.” Jon cut him off, and Damian froze. “Do you want a hug?”

Damian was caught off guard, and didn’t quite know what to say. “I would rather we work out the custody agreements, as that will be integral to our future-”

Suddenly Jon was at his side, having put Alfred the Cat on the bed, and zooming over. Damian was wrapped in a big, warm, squeezing, comforting embrace. He relaxed into Jon’s grip, and didn’t hold back a smile.

“That wasn’t so hard, now was it?” Jon asked, resting his chin on Damian’s shoulder.

Damian shrugged. “Perhaps.”

Jon chuckled and pulled Damian onto their bed. Using the new positions, he pulled their fluffy down cover over them both, and snuggled in. 

“I’m sorry if you thought I was ignoring you,” he murmured softly.

Damian smiled lightly and leaned in for a kiss. He pulled back, and ran a hand through the kryptonian’s hair. “I apologize for not making my feelings clear.”

There was a light thump at the foot of the bed, and the couple looked over to see Alfred the Cat making himself comfortable atop their feet. He looked at them with wide, pleading eyes, clearly trying to guilt them into pulling him in for a hug.

“Not today, boy,” Jon spoke lightheartedly, and gently nudged Alfred back in place with his foot.

Damian smirked at his cat triumphantly, though he felt a little guilty. He knew he’d be sneaking Alfred some treats later.

“This better?” Jon asked after a while. 

Damian sighed contentedly - no, not at all like a cat. Why would you say such a thing - and nestled himself that tiniest amount closer into Jon’s arms.

“Yes,” he said, “yes it is.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted some fluff, okay?  
>   
> Also: I'm considering writing a bonus chapter about Dick's reaction, and some humorous bonus scenes I didn't get to write. What do you guys think?  
>   
>   
>   
> Come yell at me on my [Tumblr](https://peppersonironi.tumblr.com/)


End file.
